Character Creation Explanation
Creating your Wiki Page To create a Character, firstly begin with creating a blank page. Next go to the Character Template hit the "edit" button at the top, and copy everything within the edit field. Then paste it into your new page for your Character. Once you have that done, you then need to start filling in the blanks. For the most part it is simple, sich as the info box on the side. For information about the Races and Classes, find the links below. Class Information Race Information Filling in the info 'Movement and Armour' Base movement is how quickly you are able to move through ships and terrain. For the purpose of RP, it is a soft stat, though characters with higher movement will be able to get to their on foot destinations faster. Options for "fast travel" will be implemented for on-planet travel. Characters begin at 4, unless otherwise stated in your Class/Race, or via other modifiers. Your armour is your damage reduction and is calculated via bonuses from your race and class. 'Stats and you' To explain the stat table, the headed Stats, (Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Charisma), are the Primary Attributes, to which the more specific action stats are branched from. Each stat begins at 20, which is the worst a character can be with that attribute, with 1 being a master. You begin with 30 points to remove from each of the Primary Attributes collectively, along with extra bonus points available via race and class bonuses. You can also get bonuses to specific attributes via the races and classes. The table to the right shows the points available for deduction within each Attribute sub branch. So for example, if your Strength is at 12, you have 29 points available which you can remove from Brawling, Climb, Intimidate and Athletics. You can take your Branch Stats as low as 3 below the Primary Stat. Stats are what we use to determine how sucessful an action is. For the most part Mission Control will be able to tell you if you are sucessful. Sometimes, you will be required to perform an actual dice roll on rolz.org, when this is needed, you will be asked to enter a specific room with Mission Control See the below example of a stat table: 'Perks and Heroic Actions' 'Perks' Perks come from a combination of your class, race and character personality. They are created by the Roleplayer and then balanced and approved by the Mods. They are genually usable every turn, though there are some exceptions. Each character begins with one of these Perks, but has the potential to earn more through special RP, or purchasing them. They can be Attribute modifiers, attacks, defencive or even attack/defence modifiers. See the examples below for some ideas: 'Heroic Actions' Heroic actions are special abilities which can be used by spending a Heroic Token. These alike Perks are Roleplayer made and Mod approved, although these are a little special as they have a limited amount of use. You begin with 2 Heroic Actions, and can use them up to 5 times per month. You must modmail when you use one, at which point your flair number will be altered to show how many Herioc Actions you have left for the month. See the examples below for some ideas: 'Virtues and Vices:' Virtues and vices are traits your character has due to their personality. They can be almost anything, which when submitted the Mod's will give you a modifier for these or an effect it will cause and a trigger if needed. A virtue is something positive about your character, something optimistic, such as Loyalty or Pride. A vice, is a flaw in your character, something such as being schitzophrenic or taking risks too easy. The effect of your virtue and vice is not determined by if it is a virtue or a vice, but by what it is. Once submitted the Mod's will do their best to give effects that fit with each of them. 'Credits and Inventory' Each character begins with 5000 credits, in addition to their starting equipment The inventory is rather self explanitory. It is where you keep a record of your spoils and equipment. When you obtain any items you will be told the Type and a small description of the item, along with any modifiers and effects it may cause.